Cloudarians
''' Cloudarians '''are a race of humanoid-shaped cloud-based beings. They make up a slightly larger than average percent of the planet's population and can be found scattered everywhere but most commonly next to mountains or in the sky. They hold life spans mostly between a few seconds and 130 years including everything imbetween. They tend to drift around without control because of their struggle against the wind which is why Cloudarians are quick to adapt to change. Cloudarians are genderless and normally reproduce when two beings combine (or one becomes to large) then separating into two or three cloudarians. Because of this nature, Cloudarians are fond of orgies. Nim the Wanderer, the narrator of the Universe, is partly a Cloudarian. Characteristics Cloudarians have bodies consisting of condensed cloud material such as dust, water vapor, etc. Because of this, they hardly weigh more than the surrounding air but can take on a more dense form. They can range in size from two feet to sometimes even larger than thirty feet. The average sized Cloudarian is six to eight feet tall. A survey taken on the year 10,053 PD found that 68% of Cloudarians don't wear clothing while the remaining percent do wear clothing or claimed to only wear clothing in public. Cloudarians have a limited power to shape-shift as well as size-shift and therefore don't all look similar other than being vaguely humanoid shaped. Cloudarians are well known for their expression of emotions. While Cloudarians have a lower likelihood to express anger, they love to cry/feel sad, feel calm, feel love/express love, and feel happiness. It is not a uncommon event for a Cloudrian to breakdown in sadness for long periods of time or cry in a group of other Cloudarians. Cloudarians like to move by partially controlled drifting or alternatively walking but they hate all forms of transportation involving being inside of something or on something. When they aren't moving or expressing emotion, Cloudarians are very mellow, placid and observational. Though Cloudarians can have such long life spans, they generally and everlastingly have the mental personality that of a 20 year old human with the exchange of reflects and long term memory for wisdom and thoughtfulness with age. Relationships Among Other Cloudarians Cloudarians don't spend much time with each other (not be choice but because of natural forces like wind) and therefore are always cautious yet happy to see other Cloudarians. Cloudarians have cannibalism ingrained deep in their culture which leads to distrust of strangers. Cloudarians prefer doing activities with others and express emotion with others rather than talk. Stereotypes The two largest stereotypes are that they are lustful and they are crybabies. It is a common misconception that Cloudarians drift around by choice and that this is an example of how careless Cloudarians are when in reality they have almost no control when and where strong wind blows them. Cloudarians are often thought to be more primitive than most races which contradicts their love of thinking, observation, and philosophy. Cloudarians also have positive stereotypes. They often are a symbol for ironically both serenity and emotional suffering. Cloudarians are thought to be soft spoken and graceful. Relationships with Other Races Cloudarians Generally treat other races with respect and a shy caution. One of the biggest exceptions is their hatred to races that naturally expels air constantly, such as Weesthons. Large aggressive races generally belittle Cloudarians OOC Information This page and the Fiction it belongs to was created and started by Tersommian respectively. ~ ~ ~ This page is a part of the following Fictional Universe: Tersommia: http://conmyth.wikia.com/wiki/The_Universe_of_Tersommia